Capture
by Tashimaru1
Summary: Kagome is taken by naraku. How far will they go to save her? Will they make it in time?
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Deep unending pain arrowed through kagomes body. The chains holding her against the wall were unmercifully cold and tight against her wrists and ankles. Her vision swam as she tried to take in her surroundings. She suddenly heard footsteps approach. "Well well well...hello little miko. Long time no see." "Naraku!" She snarled out, trying to get him into focus. Naraku smirked sinisterly. "Ready to tell me where inuyasha and the jewel shards are?" "Never." Kagome growled stubbornly. Naraku sighed. "Shall we have a repeat of last night? You should give up now, before your weak human soul breaks." Kagome suddenly looked up at him and spat in his face. Naraku wiped it off, glaring. "Fine. Have it your way." He went out of her view, grabbing something off the table next to her. She screamed as she felt a knife blade enter into her back, just in far enough to make her bleed and feel the pain. "Tell me where he is!" Naraku yelled at her. "Never! Kagome yelled back. She screamed again as he dug the knife around in her back. Suddenly the knife withdrew. Naraku forced her to face him. "This is your last chance. Tell me now. Or else i will break you." Kagome glared at him through her tear-soaked face. "Go fuck yourself naraku." Naraku went to the fireplace, grabbing out the fireplace poker and advancing to her again. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain. She let out her loudest scream yet when she felt the poker touch her flesh on her legs. Naraku did not relent, but rolled the poker over her legs so no area was left unburned. She kept her eyes shut tight, thinking of inuyasha as she felt herself slipping away.


	2. Chapter 2

Shippo was perched on inuyashas shoulder, sniffling quietly as inuyasha paced back and forth across the room. He growled as best he could while in human form. "What the fuck is going on? She should have been back by now! She was only getting something from kaedes!" Sango paced the floor as well, worried about what could have happened to kagome. Miroku sighed, rubbing his forehead as he listened to inuyasha try to make his usual sounds in human form. "Inuyasha. Enough. Im sure she's fine. She could be back any moment im sure." At this moment, myoga bounded into the hut, panting, trying to catch his breath. "Master inuyasha! Lady kagome has been captured by naraku!" Miroku sweatdropped as inuyasha glared at him. "You were saying miroku? Where does he have her? Is she okay?" Myoga shook his head. "He took her to his castle master inuyasha. While I was there, she was being tortured by naraku for your whereabouts. She spat in his face and cussed at him before the pain was too much to bear." Inuyasha paled. "Myoga what did he do to her?!" Myoga flinched, remembering the sympathetic pain he had felt for her. "Please, i do not wish to describe what all he did the first night. I will tell you that the least of what he did was dig a knife into her back and burn her legs with a poker." Inuyasha reared up, snarling in rage. "Im going after her right now and im going to rip his heart out!" He moved to the door, but sango blocked him. "You can't! You still have two hours until you become hanyou again!" Inuyasha snarled at her as he pushed her aside. "I dont care! Im going after her! She's being tortured because of me!" He ran out the door and sango turned to miroku. "Should we go after him?" Miroku shook his head. "Better to let them be alone when they find each other."


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku smirked evilly as he looked at kagome. She was completely under his control now. The jewel shard inserted into her forehead shone with a dark black aura. Her eyes were blank and emotionless. She was dressed in a black kimono with a katana and bow at her hip. The scars from narakus torture still showed crimson against her flesh. He chuckled as he gave her the orders to kill. "Kill the half-breed inuyasha. Show no mercy." Kagome rose to her feet slowly, walking out the castle door, heading towards the hut inuyasha had been in before she was captured.

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could, having returned to hanyou only a moment before. He was afraid for kagome, afraid he would be too late to save her. He followed her scent, smelling her blood making him more furious. He saw the castle in the distance, when a figure appeared in front of him. It was kanna. She held up her mirror and motioned to inuyasha. "Watch." She simply said, with no explanation. He approached warily, looking in horror as kagome appeared in the mirror, chained to a wall in narakus castle. He heard narakus voice ring out. "Where is the half-breed?! Tell me and i will let you go!" Kagome raised her head and he could see the tears on her cheeks and the pain in her eyes as she glared at him, naraku apparently being in front of her where the mirror could not show him. "Never." She snarled defiantly at him. He heard naraku growl and walk to something before returning. Suddenly kagome screamed out in pain and he saw that naraku had lashed at her face and chest with a sword, cutting her just enough to cause pain and make her bleed profusely, but not enough to make her bleed out. "Tell me!" He screamed at her as she sobbed. "No!" She screamed back at him. He heard naraku drop the sword and saw the flash of a dagger as he plunged it into her back, twisting it deep and moving it around relentlessly as she screamed again. "Why do you protect him like this?!" Naraku shouted out at her as she sobbed. "Why endure this for him?!" Kagome kept her head down, choking out through her sobs. "I...i love him...so much...i would give my life for him..." naraku snarled. "I can arrange that." He pulled the dagger from her back and went back to grab something else. Kagome closed her eyes and braced herself as she saw the poker approach her again. She screamed as it burned her chest and abdomen, naraku keeping it in one spot to cause as much pain as possible. As he pulled it away, her body went limp as she panted. "Inu...Inuyasha...im so sorry..." She raised her head and he saw how broken her spirit in her eyes looked. "I love you inuyasha. If you can hear me...i love you so much..." she turned to face naraku again. "Naraku! I have three words for you about where inuyasha is!" Naraku turned to her and she spat in his face again. "Go...fuck...yourself!" Naraku reared back and slapped her across the face. He placed his hand against her throat and squeezed. Kagomes eyes drifted closed and she fell limp against the wall. Narakus hand appeared, forcing a tainted jewel shard to merge into her forehead as the mirror faded out.

Inuyasha choked back his tears. "Why did you show me this?" Kanna just stared at him, before walking back towards the castle. Inuyasha took off after her in a run. The image of kagomes pain stuck in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha came to a stop at the sight before him. Kagome stood just a yard away from him, dressed in a black kimono with a katana pointed at him threateningly, her eyes blank and emotionless, her scars crimson against her flesh. He could see the wounds continued all over her body. "Ka...Kagome..." he whispered in shock. He couldn't believe that she held out against naraku as long as she did. With a flash of silver, kagome lept at him with her katana, aiming for his throat. He lept aside, dodging her attack. "Kagome! It's me! Don't you recognize me?! I know you're in there somewhere!" Kagome didn't seem to acknowledge that she heard him, but lept at him again and he dodged her again. "Fight back half-breed." She growled without feeling as he just stood and looked at her. "Kagome...please...i can't hurt you...you know that..." Kagome lept at him again and as she reached him, he suddenly grabbed her, holding her tightly against him. She struggled, trying to break free, but as inuyashas scent surrounded her nose, she felt a pang of loss go through her. Naraku had claimed that this half-breed was trying to kill her, but as he held her, she started to have half forgotten memories go through her head.

* * *

 **kagomes flashbacks**

Kagome and inuyasha were sitting together beside the campfire, kagomes head resting on her knees as inuyasha gazed at her. "Inuyasha?" "Hm?" He grunted at her, embarassed to be caught staring at her. "What do you plan to do once we kill naraku now? Do you still want to be full demon?" Inuyasha gazed at her quietly for a moment before answering. "Before i answer, i have a question for you. What do you plan to do once we kill naraku?" Kagome sighed, turning to him. "What i want to do and what i plan to do are two different things unfortunately inuyasha." "Well then...what do you want to do?" He whispered as he scooched closer to her. She gazed into his eyes, trying to find her voice. "I..." she began, whispering just as quietly as he was, "i...i want to be with the person i love more than anything..." "oh yeah? Who's that?" He asked quietly as he leaned towards her and she leaned towards him. "Oh you know...just some half dog demon. Hes kind of a jerk sometimes but i still love him so much..." Inuyasha smirked, their faces only an inch apart. "Sounds like a stupid person to fall in love with kagome..." Kagome smiled and sighed. "Oh...Inuyasha..." she whispered as their lips finally met. Inuyasha growled and deepened their kiss, pulling her into his lap and holding her tightly against him. She could feel him getting aroused beneath her as her legs wrapped around his waist. She moaned, the feeling of him under her making her aroused as well. All she had on was her kimono, not even underwear separated her from his hakamas and the growing bulge beneath them. Inuyasha suddenly stood up, still holding onto her as he took her out into the forest for some privacy.

 **lemon warning**

kagome held onto inuyasha as he walked with her into the forest. She was nervous but also eager. She had wanted him for so long. He pulled her into another deep kiss as he walked and kagome sighed in bliss against his lips. Before she knew it, they were at the goshinboku. Inuyasha unwrapped her legs from around his waist for a moment, pushing her back against the tree as he pulled off his hakamas, letting them drop to the ground. He captured her lips again as he pushed her further against the tree, his hands dropping to untie her kimono. It fell to the ground and inuyasha looked over her body intently, making her blush at the love and desire in his eyes. He rubbed a hand over her nipple, enjoying how it perked for him and how it made her moan out his name. He suddenly dipped his head to her chest, licking softly at her nipple, making her cry out in pleasure softly. He smirked, taking her breast into his mouth and sucking on her. She arched her back, fisting her hands in his hair and pulling him closer as he rhythmically sucked and pulled on her breast, switching to the other one and giving it attention as well. "Oh...inuyasha..." she gasped out as his hand went down, rubbing at her womanhood softly as he kept sucking at her breast. He nipped at her breast teasingly as he lowered onto his knees, licking cautiously at her womanhood. Kagome gasped and her hips bucked up against him, trying to get closer to him. He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer and holding her still as he started sucking on her womanhood. Kagomes eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pleasure overwhelmed her. He started jabbing his tongue inside her as he kept sucking at her, her panting increasing as he started sucking harder at her. She felt like something was building inside of her, like a dam getting ready to break. She gasped out through her pants, "i... inuyasha...please...dont stop..." she begged as she pulled him closer, her hands in his hair as she clung to him desperately. He heard the desire and heard how close she was from her voice and her body's shuddering and he went even faster, sucking on her at inhuman speed, inserting two fingers inside her as well, thrusting in and out of her with his fingers. Her walls clamped around him as she screamed out his name. "Inuyasha!" She came hard, and he lapped up her juices, enjoying her moans of pleasure and her writhing underneath him. He slid back up her body, pulling her into another deep kiss. She whined against his lips as she shuddered underneath his touch. He squeezed her thighs as he ran his hand over her ass. She felt his manhood hard against her thigh and she inhaled sharply. He pushed her hard against the tree as he rubbed against her womanhood. She got a glimpse of his size and gasped. He smirked at her cheekily as he slowly inserted himself into her. She moaned and gasped heavily, her breathing ragged as he paused, his lips going to her neck as he got ready. He bit down on her neck hard as he thrusted hard and deep inside of her, her back rubbing against the bark of the tree, scratches appearing on her back, but she barely noticed as inuyasha thrusted into her with all he had and she started gasping out in pleasure. Inuyasha started to pant and growl softly as well, holding her tightly against the tree as he thrusted so hard and deep that she was continually getting pushed up and down the tree. "Ka...kagome..." he moaned as his thrusting got more desperate. He felt so close, he couldn't hold back. He didn't want to hurt her, but his body was moving automatically now. Kagome arched back against the tree as he relentlessly pounded into her. She cried out as she came again. Inuyashas eyes turned to red as his demon side tried to come out. He finally gave in to it, hoping kagome would be okay. Demon inuyasha stared down at kagome as she looked into his eyes and saw he was fully demon now. He wondered if she would accept him, even this part of him. He let out a happy satisfied growl as she just kissed his lips and leaned her head back, moaning as he kept thrusting into her. Demon inuyasha recognized her as his mate, determined to fully claim her so no one could take her from him. His speed and his power picked up even more, the tree behind her groaning in protest. Most of its bark had rubbed off against her back. "Ah! Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she felt close again. Inuyasha could not hold back and with a last few powerful thrusts, released inside her as she came with him. He shuddered against her, turning back to normal as kagome panted against his lips. "Ka...kagome...are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly as he looked down at her still writhing in pleasure. "I...im fine inuyasha..." she gasped as his manhood throbbed within her. He thrusted into her one last time before pulling out and looking her over. His eyes widened as he saw her back. "Kagome...your back..." he winced as he saw the tree which now had a bare spot. He turned her around and looked at her back closely. There were a lot of bleeding scratches, but they weren't that deep. He sighed, turning her back around and placing his forehead against hers.

 **end of lemon**

"I'm sorry i hurt you kagome..." he whispered as he held her close. Kagome sighed, smiling lovingly at him. "Im fine inuyasha. Really. I think the tree is in worse shape than i am." She giggled, pulling him into a kiss.

A whirlwind of colors and memories pass, and suddenly kagome is sitting on top of a hill, her knees drawn to her chest, resting her head on them as she looks over the horizon. Sango approaches her and sits beside her. "Kagome...is everything okay? You seem...i dont know...just...lost." Kagome sighed. "Im fine sango. Really. Just tired." Sango turned to her, making kagome look into her eyes. "I know you kagome. You're like a sister to me. I know when you are lying." Kagome sighed again, looking back over the horizon. "Sango...do you think...i could ever be a good mom?" Sango looked at her in disbelief. "How could you not be kagome? You're so kind and considerate to everyone. If you need any proof, just look at shippo. He thinks of you as a mother already. You have basically raised him for these last two years...why do you ask?" Kagome looks at the ground. "Just...just asking...thank you sango..." sango stands up and walks to her, pulling her into a hug. "Whatever is going on kagome, just remember, i am here for you whenever you need me...by the way, when are you and inuyasha going to admit that you like each other?" Kagome looks down at the ground, avoiding her gaze. "I dont know sango..." sango smiles, apparently remembering something funny. "So, should I not mention how i see him crawl into your sleeping bag when you fall asleep and cuddle up to you?" Kagome blushes and sango laughs. "Im sure he will tell you soon enough."

Another whirlwind of colors and memories pass and suddenly we see kagome walking behind the others, her steps faltering as she tries to push forward. Sango looks back just as kagome collapses to the ground. "Kagome!" Sango shouts as she runs back to her, but inuyasha had already reached her and was holding her in his arms. He looks down at her worriedly as sango hands him a wet washcloth and he runs it over her forehead gently. Kagome groans and her eyes flutter open as she looks up at inuyasha. "Inu..inuyasha.." she whispers, apparently still out of it, "what happened?" He sighs, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "You passed out. Do you remember why?" She shook her head slowly, still trying to get her bearings. She sighed, kissing him on the lips. "Sorry koishii i didn't mean to worry you." She suddenly notices sango and miroku and shippo are standing there too. She sweatdropps, looking back at inuyasha apologetically. "Oops. Secrets out i guess..." Inuyasha sighs, smiling. "It was gonna happen anyway koi. They were already suspicious." Sango smiles at them, happy for her friends.

A final whirlwind of colors and memories pass and we see an apparently human inuyasha sitting in a hut, growling to himself as kagome gets ready to leave. She puts her hands on her hips and glares at him. "Inuyasha! I will be perfectly fine! I'm just going to ask kaede something and be right back!" Inuyasha glares at her in concern. "You're not fine kagome! What if you have another episode and I'm not there with you?! You could be seriously hurt!" Kagome sighs, walking to him and kissing him tenderly. "Ill be fine koishii." She says as she walks out the door. Inuyasha sighs and watches her leave. Kagome heads down the path towards kaedes village, looking around warily. She drew her bow, aware of someone watching her. She let out a startled shriek as a hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her onto a feather, taking her into the air. She struggles against them, but her vision fades as another episode makes her pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome looks up at inuyasha, her memories returned as she gazed at him. This was her love, her mate, the one she had given up everything for. She kissed him as she sighed his name. "Inuyasha..." she suddenly cries out in pain as the jewel shard in her forehead gives off a sinister glow. "No! I wont do it!" She yells, tearing herself away from inuyasha as she fights with the jewel shard. She suddenly runs to a nearby tree, hitting her head against it, trying to get the jewel shard out. Inuyasha ran to her and pulled her away, holding her tightly again. "Kagome stop!" He shouted out as she struggled to get away. "No! Let me go!" She shouted back at him, "i don't want to hurt you inuyasha!" He didn't let go, but kissed her, then kissed the mark on her neck. He whispered in her ear softly as she started crying. "Shh..its okay koishii...you would never hurt me...well...at least without good reason to anyway.." he smirked softly into her neck. "Oh...oh Inuyasha..." she sobbed quietly into his hair. Suddenly, the shard turned pink and fell out into her hand and she clutched at it desperately. "I...i was on my way to kaedes and...and kaugra got ahold of me while I was having an episode...you were right i should not have left...and...and naraku h-he...oh god inuyasha..." she dissolved back into sobs as she remembered the pain that naraku had caused her. Inuyasha clutched at her tightly, his growls the only sign of his anger. "He...he did everything he could to break me..." she whispered, her hand going to her back automatically. Inuyasha followed its movement and lifted her kimono to see what was causing her pain. He started to snarl as he saw the dagger holes littered across her back. He could see at least ten, just on the bottom of her back. He lifted up the front of the kimono and his snarling picked up a notch as he saw the burns across her body. No part of her had been spared and he started to see red as his anger brimmed over. "Kagome..." he snarled out, his hands shaking as he held her, "did he do anything else to you? Did he try to defile you? Answer honestly." Kagome thought for a moment and he waited in suspense for her answer. Finally, after a moment, "...no. he caused pain when he could, but he did not do anything in that way." Inuyasha relaxed a fraction, but his rage was still burning hot. Kagome buried her head into his neck as she tried to stop the tears. "Inuyasha..." she whispered into his neck, "i...i went to kaedes because...i needed her advice..." "on what kagome?" He asked, still shaking in anger. "I...my time has something that tells you if you are with child..." she paused, swallowing heavily as he looked down at her in suspense and concern. "And...i took it ...and...it said i am carrying your child inuyasha..." she whispered as his eyes widened down at her. She hid her face in his neck as his snarling kicked up another level. "And...is the pup...okay?" He managed to get out through his snarls. Kagome sobbed and choked out, "i dont know inuyasha...the poker...oh kami the poker...he burned me and held it over the child...for so long..." Inuyasha released her, red now filling his vision as he turned to the castle. Naraku would curse the day he had ever messed with inuyashas mate and pup. He would get to see his own beating heart as inuyasha ripped it out of his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha was still seeing red as he ran through the castle. He could only think of finding the bastard who had hurt his mate and unborn pup, his demon side roaring within him in anger as well. No one messes with an inu youkais mate and pup and lives. His demon side was not even fighting him for control, but existing side by side within him for the moment, its only goal was revenge. Kaugra appeared before him, and without even faltering in his speed, he literally put his fist through her face, killing her instantly and she turned to ashes. Kanna watched him pass her calmly. She was safe from his wrath. She had warned him of kagomes pain and torture. She had in a way, helped him. She smiled for the first time, imagining narakus death at inuyashas hands and her freedom was closer than it had ever been before. She moved back into the shadows, dissapearing instantly. This day had been a long time coming.

Naraku was looking out the window as inuyasha entered into his room, busting down his door. Naraku was about to turn and speak, but his eyes widened as he felt something go through his chest within a half a second after inuyasha entered into his room. He looked down, and there, in a clawed hand, was his still beating heart. The hand squeezed his heart, and his heart went up in a fountain of blood as it exploded. Naraku felt the hand withdraw from his chest and the last thing he saw before the abyss, was inuyasha glaring down at him. "That was for kagome and our pup you bastard." Inuyasha growled as the life faded from narakus eyes. Inuyasha cleaned his hands on narakus baboon robe, throwing it into the fire along with narakus body. Inuyasha then turned, leaving the castle and going to go back to his mate. He saw kagome still kneeled on the ground where he had left her, and picked her up into his arms. Kagome looked up at him as the red faded from his eyes. "Lets get you to kaedes." Was all he growled out as he walked on. Kagome buried her head into his neck again, sighing in relief.

Sango and miroku were pacing around kaedes hut, waiting for any word of kagome and inuyasha. Shippo was perched on sangos shoulder, sniffing quietly, missing his adopted mother. Kaede sighed, watching the others pace around in worry. She knew if kagome had died, she would know. Kagome was the reincarnation of her sister after all, and she had felt when kikyo had died the second time as well. Surely kagome was alright. She couldn't keep the others from worrying about her though. Suddenly she straightened up, seeing something approach from the trees. It was inuyasha, with a worse for wear kagome in his arms protectively. She stepped aside as inuyasha brought kagome into the hut silently. Kaede followed after him and started to get her herbs ready for kagome. She started to undress her, looking at inuyasha questionably, but he just remained there silently. She sighed and undressed kagome all the way, hissing in anger at the wounds on her body. Her whole front of her body seemed to have been burned with a poker, some spots worse than others where apparently, the poker had been held longer. The worst spot was her abdomen. She looked up as inuyasha growled, clutching at kagome to keep from transforming in anger. Kaede put some herbs on the burns and looked at the other wounds on her front side. Her ankles and wrists were cut and swollen, where she had been held down far too long. She tended to those, motioning to inuyasha to flip her over. Inuyasha obliged, tenderly flipping Kagome onto her stomach, and kaede felt ill as she looked at her back, inuyashas snarls becoming increased as he saw the rest of the damage. The daggar wounds went all the way up and down her back. There were at least fifty all together. That was if you did not count the bigger spots where the daggar had been twisted and moved back and forth inside her muscles. Kaede looked closer and gasped as she saw what else the bastard had done to her. "Oh my kami.." she whispered to herself as she looked at her back, "how did she endure through this? This is...inhuman..." she gently applied herbs to the wounds and turned to the last ones that had made her gasp in horror. Naraku had poured miasma into kagome in various spots of her back, and sealed them crudely. If kagome had been a regular human instead of a miko, she would have died from poisoning. Kaede took her shaking hands and grabbed a knife as she turned to inuyasha. "Hold her down inuyasha. I have to clean out the poison and reseal her wounds..." Inuyasha growled but held kagome as kaede made the first cut. Kagome screamed out and started to cry, going back to being tortured in the castle. "No! Please stop!" She begged, her eyes shut tight as she was trapped with naraku in her mind, "Ill never give up inuyashas location! Just kill me!" Kaedes hand shook harder as she started to cry, kagomes pain and fear affecting her as well. Inuyasha clutched at kagome, unsure how to help, and a lump formed in his throat at her next words she screamed out as kaede had inuyasha flip her back over so she could seal the wounds on her stomach as well, holding the now white hot knife to her flesh. "Please! Dont do this!" She screamed out, trying to thrash as inuyasha held her down, "please! Not my child! Ill do anything! Just dont hurt my baby!" Kaede started to sob as her shaking hands held the hot knife to her last wound, sealing it completely. She threw the knife aside, wiping the tears from her cheeks as kagome laid panting limply against inuyasha. Inuyasha laid his head against kagomes, his hair hanging around his face in a curtain as he hid his tears. Kagome had fallen into a deep sleep, and inuyasha refused to move her. Kaede got up and walked outside, seeing the looks of shock and horror on their faces. She just held up a shaking hand and shook her head. "I...i cannot explain the horror she has gone through. She needs to rest now. Dont push her." They nodded numbly and turned, heading to their hut. Shippo lept off of sango, running into kaedes hut before anyone could stop him. He crawled carefully onto her belly, curling up to sleep. Inuyasha looked down at him through the kimono that had been put back onto her body. He felt more tears spring to his eyes as shippo made a round lump right where their pup would make its own round lump if it was still alright. He rubbed shippos head through the kimono fabric, pulling kagome closer as he fell asleep with her in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Sango sighs while staring at a wall in her hut, thinking about kagome. Her face is lined with worry. She hears a knock at her door. "Who is it?" She calls out warily. A voice answers her. "Its me sango." Miroku replies softly. She sighs and opens the door. "What is it miroku?" Miroku looks down at her in concern. "I had to make sure you were alright sango." Sango shakes her head. "Kagome is the one you should worry about not me. I wasn't the one tortured for days." Miroku places his arm around her shoulder. "Yes, but she is like your sister and i can tell that you are blaming yourself for not being able to save her." Sangos lip trembles as she tries to hold back the tears. "Miroku...i should have gone with her that night. She begged me not to go, but...i can't help but think that i could have prevented this..." miroku pulls her into a tight hug, her head on his shoulder as she starts to cry. Miroku holds her, stroking her hair as her sobs subside. He is honored to know that she drops her tough girl act just for him. Like she can trust him with this side of her. "Sorry miroku." Sango says as she wipes the tears from her cheeks. Miroku smiles down at her. "You don't have to apologize sango. I hope that i am the one you continue to depend on and I'm glad I get to know the girl underneath the tough act." Sango looks into his eyes as she leans forward. "Miroku..." she sighs and they kiss tenderly. After a moment, sango reaches down and gropes his ass. His eyes widen in suprise and sango starts laughing. "Sorry miroku, i couldn't help it! Your face was perfect though." Miroku smiles down at her again. "Thats okay sango. At least you didn't ask me to bear your child as well. I guess it was time that it happened to me. Karma and all that." Sango giggles softly at him. "Don't get used to it." Miroku sighs in dissapointment. "What if i liked it?" Sango smiles mischeviously. "Well then, you will just have to convince me to do it once in a while." Miroku smiles down at her again. "Deal."

They break apart as a knock sounds at the door. "Who is it?" Sango calls out. "It's me!" Shippo shouted back, "kaede has news about kagome! Come on!" Sango looks at miroku and they run out the door together, coming to a stop at kaedes door. Miroku holds sangos hand reassuringly as they wait for news, whether it be good or bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaede sighs, her eye twitching as inuyasha paces behind her for what seems like the hundredth time since she started to check on kagome and the child. It was making it difficult to concentrate on her chi to check their well-being. Finally with an irritated sigh, she turns to face him, grabbing him by one of his ears and pulling him down to her level as he yells out, "Ite! What the hell was that for?!" Kaede makes him look her in the eyes as she glares at him. "Inuyasha. If ye do not let me work in peace without ye making treads in my flooring from ye pacing, i shall call ye brother over and have him babysit ye like a wee pup. Do ye understand?" Inuyasha immediately sits down next to kagome, blushing furiously and kaede returns to kagome. She closes her eyes as she summons her chi once again, running her hands an inch above kagome, letting her powers check every part of her. Inuyasha sits there, waiting in worry. Kagome had not woken up since her wounds had been sealed. Finally, after what seemed like forever to inuyasha, kaede sits back with a sigh. He waits a moment before asking impatiently, "well? Are they okay or not kaede?' Kaede turns to him after a moment. "Kagome is fine. Her wounds are healing wonderfully. Hopefully she shall awake soon." Inuyasha looks at her questioningly. "What about the pup?" He asked in concern. Kaede suddenly smiles. "The child is fine and healthy inuyasha." Inuyasha breaths out a sigh of relief. "Thank you kaede." Kaede nods. "I shall go tell the others. Make sure she relaxes." As kaede walks out the door, Inuyasha sighs, placing his ear on kagomes belly. "Im glad you're okay runt." He whispers to her belly as he places a kiss on it.

Shippo peeks around the door and sees inuyasha and kagome laying on the cot. He carefully sprints to kagome, curling up on her belly, sighing in relief. Inuyasha looks down at him for a minute before smiling, rubbing his head as his snores start up. He sighs, laying down next to them and falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, Lady Tashimaru here! Just wanted to let you know that it might be a while before a new chapter, I start college on the 21st! I am not abandoning the stories but I might be a little busy for a while. I'm starting pharmacy school finally! Please just bear with me and I will get them up as soon as possible! Once again, I appreciate you all reading my stories!

Love,

Lady Tashimaru


End file.
